Ex Vivo mouse hearts will be imaged in the 9.4T magnet after having been perfused with a gadolinium-based contrast agent. The resulting high-resolution, high-contrast images will be used to test a shape factor-based automatic segmentation system currently under development. This experiment is expected to exhibit results comparable to those found in a previous study involving segmentation of stroke from diffusion-weighted images of rat brain. These results are hoped to show greater automation reliability than those of the stroke data because of higher contrast and resolution.